


Caught in silence

by Leya



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and disturbing look on the relationship between the two angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in silence

I promised myself never to tell anyone what happened last night but I can’t forget. We had a fight. But how much I tried to win it was hopeless...

When I close my eyes his hands are in my hair and under my clothes, touching me in places I wouldn’t allow him to if I had had a choice.

It’s always the same. First his touches are gentle. He kisses me with soft and yielding lips and makes me believe that it will be different from all the other times.

Suddenly his hand yanks at my hair, forces my head back until my neck is exposed to his lips and tongue.

"Please don’t!" My pleading remains unheard. The only answer I receive is a hard slap across my face.

He brutally presses his lips against mine. I choke as his tongue ravishes my mouth. I can’t stand it anymore. Desperately I struggle for freedom.

"I told you not to fight!" His voice is cold. "Have you forgotten what I taught you long ago? Have I to repeat the lesson?"

Hot tears are running down my face. "No! I remember everything!"

His smile makes me shiver. "Right answer! I’m proud of you!" His hands tear my clothes apart and within seconds I’m naked. He can’t take his eyes off my body. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?!"

He tells me so every time we meet and I can’t stand to hear it again. Sometimes I wish I was old and wrinkled but deep inside my soul I know that it would make no difference. He longs to take me, to completely own me, and the possession of my body is just a step on the way to claim my soul as his.

"Turn around!"

I close my eyes. He will do it again. It gives him a lot of pleasure to take me without any kind of preparation. My screams turn him on.

"TURN AROUND!" Now his voice is full of anger and quickly I obey his command. I feel his presence behind me and my body tenses up. I know it will hurt.

With one cruel movement he pushes two of his fingers into my opening and works them around to stretch me a little bit. I whimper in a low voice. Only seconds later he removes his fingers and his member forces his way into me. Now I scream out loud and I know he is pleased to hear how much pain he inflicts on me.

Fortunately it is over soon. He comes with a harsh cry. His seed burns inside of me. He hurt me. Blood runs down my thighs as he removes himself roughly.

He turns me around. His eyes are as cold as ice. I never knew that brown could be a colour of such burning cold but I’ve learned many things since he first took me against my will. His hand caresses my face almost lovingly.

"You now I love you, Krad! You will never be free from me! You are mine!"

Then he is gone and I put on the remains of my clothing. I never can tell anyone about what happened. No-one will ever believe me. In their eyes I am a bad person and Dark a hero. The truth is buried in my mind and no-one will hear it when I cry.

 

END


End file.
